Anniversary Campfire Serenade
by iamintrigued
Summary: It's Bella & Edward's 1st Anniversary. They return th eEsme Island. No holds barred tis time. Sexual content needs paretnal approval, very detailed & graphic. Please review. I need to know if there if a reason to keep writing.


Anniversary Campfire Serenade

Tonight was the night. Edward had promised for way too long. He may not like the beach. But, I still longed for the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. I hadn't been cold for long enough to forget. I know we couldn't go out in the daylight (even though no one would probably see), but I remember Esme Island and our first and only swim. It was the first night Edward took me and made me his in the literal term of the word or physical whichever you prefer. He may not remember it fondly. BUT, I remember it in a totally different light than he does. It was wonderful and not regrettable. However, it would be great to repeat the experience without thought to my safety or life, especially knowing that now he doesn't have to hold out on me and he can get as into the moment as I can. We could both fully allow ourselves to release all of the passion that wells within us. He could even try to be rough if he wanted but I could also now give, as good as, I could receive. AND oh what a gift it would be. I can't wait.

The flight is taking way too long. Not to mention, we still have to get in the house and turn everything on; no probably not. Edward is so good at planning ahead he has more than likely already had the help to do that in advance. I love that about him most of the time. He thinks of everything. Awe, I love my husband. It is so overwhelming to know that we will be like this forever. Human love wavers, but immortal love is just that, immortal. We will never grow tired of each, and the fact of us never-not wanting each other as we do right now was superb. However, I feel confident that Edward and my love even in the human form would have survived all obstacles. We were after all completely and undeniably in love even before I was immortal.

Yeah. The flight is over. I can't wait. I see Edward smiling that wonderful crocked smile in my direction. He finds my impatience funny. I don't see the humor of my desire, but "to each his own" is my motto. Now, if we could only hurry and get to the house. I love Esme for letting us having it for the summer. It would be so grand. This time I would not have to worry about getting sick from becoming pregnant. Oh, why did I have to think about that; I miss Nessie already. We have become such good friends over the last year. Not to mention, she is the other half of my heart and soul- the half Edward doesn't have. Jacob better be treating her well, or I will hunt him down like the dog he is and destroy him. Oh, no worries, he adores the ground she walks on; I have no need to concern myself with that. At any rate, Nessie can handle herself now. She is so much stronger than any of us. She has everyone wrapped around her little finger. Now, back to Edward and that beautiful smile; the way he glares at me makes me melt. He is so damn sexy. I just want to jump his bones right now. Why does he have so much more control than I; it just isn't fair? I know he wants me just as bad as I want him. I guess those 70 years of abstinence helped. Ah, there it is the house. Yeaahhhhhh!!!

I am so glad it is not raining anymore. Not that it would change my plans. Edward does know how to plan. I'll give him that. Of course, having Alice to monitor the weather wasn't a bad idea either. We leave during the day, no sun because it is raining. We arrive just as the rain subsides and night sets in. This couldn't be better. Edward is still smiling I wonder what he is thinking. I think I will show him what I am thinking' just to check his reaction and mood.

"Edward! I want to show you something."

I place my head on his shoulder so that he can lay his upon mine. This makes it much easier for him to find my thoughts, and for me to lower my shield. Ah, now he sees, and obviously I make things a little too graphic in my head. He almost jumped out the seat. Now, I laugh a little. He looks me in the eye and smiles with this intense happiness that lets me know he approves of my plans. He also asked the driver to go faster; so at least I am not alone in my desires.

There's the house. I open the door while the taxi is still moving. Edward shoots me glance of warning; I remember to act human. The driver looks alarmed and slows faster. Edward still holding my hand so I won't blow our cover pays the taxi. He then quickly, in human terms of the word, gathers our stuff and we stroll into the house. Once the taxi is out of sight, and the coast is definitely clear. We know this because quickly, not in human terms of the word, Edward sweeps through the house to check. Next, I am caught off guard by suddenly be swept off my own feet and attacked with such passion on my lips that I no longer can feel anything below the neck. I hate that he is so fast, but love that he uses that speed to get closer to me. Gosh, I love this man. He carries me sweetly and gently to the bedroom then with a sweet roughness tosses me on the bed. He laughs because I quickly stick out my pouting lip at the fact that he let go of me. Then, as quickly as he tossed me I am up on all fours in a hunter's stance ready to pounce my, oh so, deserving prey. He holds a hand up to stop me, but that does no good. I jump and tackle him to the ground where I caress his mouth in mine with such longing that he can no longer deny me my desire. Then, in my head flashes the beach. Oh no, I knew it; he planned this. Nope. It wasn't going to work. I wanted my beach experience, and if I let myself get carried away it would be morning before we made it out to the beach. Then, I would have to wait until tomorrow to have my fantasy. Nope. Not happening; we are going to the beach today.

"Edward. Stop. I showed you what I wanted."

"Yes, my love, and I want it that as well. So why are we talking?"

"No, you do not understand. The beach that is what I want."

"Oh, I thought I was what you wanted."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Of course, you are my strongest desire, but my fantasy. It is our anniversary after all. I want something very special, even though every day and experience with use is perfection. I want this please. You know presents are not my thing. I like the simple things. Well, what could be simpler than giving me the one desire I wish for on this day."

"Ok. Bella. You win. But please hurry. I want you and I do not know how long I can wait. I'll be swimming off some of this frustration. You can find me. Just call it a friendly game of hide and seek."

"Oh. Really' so it's like that is it." But he was already gone. So, it was a hunt he wanted. Well, that I could handle. I was undressed and out the door in 2 seconds. I know he didn't think that I was actually going to put on bathing suit for him to rip off.

It was not hard to find him. I had his scent down to an art. It only took about 40 seconds. So, as I crept toward him trying very hard not so let my feet touch the ground. He pretended not to hear me. I should have known better. Once I reached where he was wading in the water. I pounced, but just as I did he turned and caught me in the air; swinging me around to his lap. He then embraced me with such intensity that I forgot all worldly things. There was nothing left but Edward and I. We faded into the night and there was nothing that could compare. My anniversary was shaping up to be the best.

So, here I am in the lap of the man I love with his wonderful lips entwined with mine. So, what to do now?

I slip my arms around his neck and absorbed the hardness of his lips on mine until we are one. My hands, however, feel the urge to wander. So, one makes its way down to his swelled throbbing penis. I still cannot fight the urge to taste that sweet salty sensation that is his. But, I fight that urge today. I have other plans, at this point that hand starts to eagerly massage his second head and slide up and down slowly as to create a motion of passion that would render him helpless. My other hand finds its way around to the back of his head, where it quickly grabs enough hair to pull his head back so that my lips can find his exposed neck and start gently kissing and licking my way around from one side to the next, making obvious detours at his ears. Once, I even ventured to nibble on his chin. I could tell he found these detours from our kiss exciting because his hands were smoothly rubbing my body all over, making slight and welcome stops at my breast and within the warm wetness of my vagina. It was almost more than I could handle, but I had to focus. I wanted him to enjoy this moment as much as I did. I continued my journey down, until my lips found his penis. I wrapped my lips around this throbbing organ and worked my mouth and hand together until I could feel him close to climax. I knew he was engulfed in pleasure and I wanted more.

Then, as if he could read my mind he slid me up into his arms and stood to walk me onto the blanket that lay in wait on the beach. (So, he had made plans for me after all- my perfect husband.) He lay me down and before I could attack him; he started kissing my shoulders, moving slowly downward. He makes way to my breast where he stops to nibble, suck, and lick ever so gently; the entire time his mouth is making its journey, the first two fingers of his right hand have already found their destination inside of me and then out, then in, then in.... I feel myself orgasm before he ever even entered me, how did he know just what I wanted. He continued his journey with his mouth down to my stomach where his gentle kisses drive me insane with desire to have him inside me. Next, as if he can read my body's desires, his tongues finds its way to my gee spot. He quickly licks and sucks this while the entire time his hand is still sliding in and out from within me. I can almost feel the eruption inside me. I grabbed his head with both of my hands guiding his every move, as if he needed any help, until I can take it no longer. So, I pull him up to me. As if in unison, he slides inside me at the same moment that his lips touch mine. I was in paradise; the ecstasy within me screams for more as he pushes deeper and hard into me. I then begin to have multiple orgasms. He is so deserving of worship. I bit his lip without the comprehension that it could hurt him. He moaned not in pain but in pleasure at the gesture knowing full well what my tiny bite meant. How he could read my every motion; he knew how much pleasure he gave me without being able to read my mind. Once my orgasms were done, I decided it was his turn to feel some of the inescapable torment of pleasure he was giving to me. SO, I flipped him over gliding myself on top of him without ever releasing his mouth or letting him leave from within me. I could keep him here forever. Next, I glide up and down his chest, my breast rubbing against him, while he slides in and out of me with ease. After what seemed like hours, he grabbed me by my waist and worked my body in ways that made us both moan in true bliss. We continued our anniversary on the beach until the sun was about to rise. We should have been exhausted but we were not even tired. God, it was great to be immortal at times like this. However, after 6 hours of bliss and multiple orgasms on both sides, he stopped; though I could tell it wasn't easy for him. I pulled him back to my embrace. But, instead he gently kissed my lips and continued to pull away. I could already feel my body yearning to have him back inside me. But, I let him go; obviously he had something to say. AND, the sun was about to come up; we could continue our anniversary inside.

"Bella, I have a present for you." he said while pulling out his guitar from its hiding place.

"Oh, Edward, but I thought we agreed no gifts. I didn't get you anything."

"You have already given me everything I could ask for tonight and every other day of my life. You also gave me Nessie, our beautiful baby, something no other vampire could hope to have. Anyway, it is not really a bought gift. I wrote you another song. I want to play it for you while we are on the beach, since you love this place so much."

"Oh, Edward. You are so wonderful. I love you so……" I started saying but his music stopped me. It was so beautiful. He sang and played like an angel. I could listen to him forever. The song he had written for me was breath-taking. The words filled me with such emotions that if I could cry I would have. The love he explained in his song was so strong and unfailing. I wish I had any talent that could show him how I felt. He was truly the most remarkable man in the world. AND, he was mine forever. The thought of this filled me with great joy. When he finished playing, I just stayed there staring in amazement, until I could wait no more. I pounced on his lips with so much love that he could tell I loved his present. He swept me up with one arm, while I wrapped my legs around his waist still kissing him passionately. He continued inside until we were in the bedroom once again. I never left his side for a week. We were inseparable. We were one. We stopped for nothing. This anniversary truly was incredible.

I hoped with all my heart that forever would never come. Love, true love, is such a blessing.


End file.
